Rex
Rex, Abby Maitland's beloved pet, is a Coelurosauravus, a prehistoric flying lizard from the Permian period – about 250 million years ago – and is unusually active and intelligent for a cold blooded reptile. He first appeared in Episode 1.1, coming through the first known anomaly and has been the mascot of the show ever since. Bio He came through an anomaly in the Forest of Dean and was found by a young boy, Ben Trent, who took him into his home, named him and contacted the zoo where Abby Maitland was working. When she arrived he suggested that Rex may be the modern gliding lizard Draco volans, but Abby discredited this , saying the child may have discovered a new species. The two journeyed into the Forest of Dean to see if they could find out more about Rex, but along the way they discovered a dead cow lodged in a tree. While Ben ran off on his own, Rex escaped Abby's grasp, so revealing that he can fly, or at least glide very well. Before Abby finally caught him he felt the footfalls of a Gorgonopsid, and the two remained still until the predator left. During the night they encountered a Scutosaurus and a group of others investigating the forest. Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart were facinated by Rex and wondered where he had come from. He was later taken to the Home Office where the researchers there examined him — however they scared him and he escaped the lab, gliding through the building and at one point defecating on James Lester's shoulder. Rex found an open window and despite Abby's enticing lizard food he flew off, only to return moments later. When Cutter decided to go through the Forest of Dean anomaly, he decided to take Rex with him under the idea that he should be returned home. But despite being freed into his own Permian home, Rex snuck back through before the anomaly closed. Abby spotted him, and decided to keep his return secret from the others and keep him as a pet. (Episode 1.1) Abby took Rex to her flat and turned up the thermostat to what he was used to. When Connor Temple arrived, Abby hid him in one of her reptile enclosures and covered it with a blanket. However Rex's chirping alerted Connor to his presence. Abby explained that she hadn't wanted Lester's people getting him, and asked that he keep the secret, which he agreed to. (Episode 1.2) Later when Abby was feeding Rex, Connor arrived to move in, and implied to Abby that he would revealto the others that she had Rex unless she gave him a kiss, in order to show off to his friends who had dropped him off. Later when Stephen showed up, Abby hid him in his covered box. (Episode 1.4) When Abby left her flat she warned Connor to keep the windows closed to keep Rex from flying out. However when he left in a rush, he did leave a window open, and Rex flew out and into the back of Connor's car. Connor unknowingly transported him all the way to a golf course, where a soldier noticed Rex nodding at him from the back window. When Connor stopped the car, Rex got on the roof, surprising Connor, who then tried to coax him back into the car, only for Rex to fly off. Connor chased after him on the fairway, and then the pair were attacked by a Pteranodon. Despite the pterosaur's attempts to eat him, Rex got away safely, but ran off again. With the others having spotted Rex, Abby convinced Cutter to allow her to keep Rex, before she convinced Connor to help her look for him. Eventually Connor spotted Rex, who they soon found cowering from a flock of Anurognathus. Once they had flown off, the pair caught him and later returned him home. (Episode 1.5) Rex watched as Abby taught Connor how to talk to women, and at one point Connor referred to Rex as the barman of their skit. (Episode 1.6) Series 2 Rex was still living in Abby's flat despite the changes to the timeline, and took an instant dislike to Caroline Steel, whom Connor had brought to the flat, and tried to bite her hand. Abby justified this by saying that it was only his instincts. (Episode 2.2) Later Rex ruined the meal that Caroline had made for her and Connor, and was shut in a freezer by Caroline. By the time Abby found him he was nearly frozen. He quickly recovered thanks to Abby, and was seen fully active, resting near a crying Connor and later gliding around a confused Abby. (Episode 2.4) Shortly after Connor broke up with Caroline Steel by text, the disgruntled and upset Caroline lured Rex out with food and then attacked him. Rex flew around the flat and managed to avoid the items she attempted to throw at him, but was finally knocked unconscious by a blow from a tennis racket Caroline had armed herself with. When Connor and Abby returned to their flat they found that Rex was gone, kidnapped by Caroline. (Episode 2.5) Caroline takes Rex to Oliver leek, who decided to add him to his creature collection. When Abby was also captured by Leek she attempted to reach out to Rex inside his cage, but was unable to do so. But when all of the creatures were released, Rex was as well. Rex was found by Abby, Connor, Caroline and Jenny Lewis, and lead them to a shaft that led to the surface. Rex was shot by an armed guard, but the injury was not fatal, and Caroline asked to take Rex out as she blamed herself for bringing him to the facility in the first place. (Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7) Series 3 Rex had recovered from his ordeal, and was prompted by Abby to wake up Connor by eating the vegetables that Abby had left on his face. (Episode 3.1) When Jack Maitland, Abby's brother, was staying at the flat, he watched as the two sparred, nearly getting hit by Jack. Abby warned Jack to be careful, telling him that Rex was priceless. When she left, Jack invited some of his friends over, and while Rex watched, Jack lost most of his bettings to Tony. Jack eventually came to believe that he had a good hand, and offered Rex up if he lost. When Abby arrived back, she asked where Rex was, and Jack told her that Rex was on his bed, even though he had lost the bet and Rex to Tony. (Episode 3.6) Tony decided to put Rex up for sale on the internet, which Sarah Page and noticed. Connor ordered Jack to get Rex back, but when he failed Connor decided to take matters into his own hands. Connor went to Tony's, and intimidated him into handing over Rex with help from Hilary Becker and his Special Forces cohort. (Episode 3.7) Abby later brought Rex to Lester's flat, where Connor was staying at the time, as he was feeling lonely. He was left to meet Sid and Nancy, Connor's pet Diictodon, and curious. The three creatures communicated with each other as Abby and Connor spoke about their friendship. (Episode 3.9) Series 4 After Connor and Abby's dissapearance, Rex was taken and kept in inside the new ARC, alomng with Sid and Nancy, they lived in the menagerie, a facility used to keep creatures that hadn't been sent back to their own time. When Connor and Abby returned after a year in the Cretaceous, Abby visited the menagerie when she was placed in charge of the creatures there, and spotted Rex in his enclosure, who was playing by flying above the Columbian Mammoth he lived alongside . Rex noticed her and flew out of his enclosure, to the observation platform, and allowed her to pet him, happy to see each other again. (Episode 4.2) Rex later escaped from his confinement and flew around the ARC, and when scanned by the new ARC bio-scanner, he caused the ARC to be locked down. Rex was locked in the same room with Philip Burton, whom had spotted Rex moments before he had been scanned. As the oxygen was sucked out of the room, Philip and Rex began to suffocate. Connor managed to hack into the computer system and canceled the lockdown with. He and Jess Parker came to Rex's aid by trapping the unconscious creature in a box and filled it with oxygen. They were relieved as Rex woke up and began actively flying around them. He was returned to the menagerie, and Burton later told Connor to keep Rex away from him. (Episode 4.3) Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARC's creatures and arguing that they had miserbale lives in a world they don't understand, Burton planned to have all of the creatures in the menagerie, including Rex, put down. Abby tried to take a stand by moving the creatures elsewhere, and had Rex get inside a travelling cage. Though Abby failed to get Jess' assistance, she tried to get Rex and the other creatures out by herself, but Lester said she wouldn't be able to accomplish her task. However Lester blackmailed Burton, impling that once the anomalies became public, he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures, convincing him to withdraw the plans. (Episode 4.4) Series 5 During the Future Beetle incursion that was caused by the anomaly Connor had created, the Anomaly Resarch Centre entered lockdown again. Rex escaped the menagerie, and was seen gliding trough the ARC's car park by Becker, Emily Merchant and Jess. Connor planned to kill the beetles by closing his anomaly with such force that it emitted a gamma ray pulse, Abby assured the others the creatures in the menagerie would be safe as their enclosures were lead-lined, but when she learned that Rex was roaming the ARC she took off to find him. She had almost given up hope when he, responding to his owner's desperate cries, finally appeared, and allowed himself to be taken to the lead-lined bunker where they endured the pulse along with the others. He was then, presumably, returned to the Menagerie (Episode 5.4) Personality Rex is shown to be highly curious and unafraid of his modern surroundings which is why Abby finds the need to protect him from the present world. In Series 1 when he was being examined by Home Office scientists he makes no attempt to escape instead seeming to try to play with the scientists, playfully batting at their untensils when they try to examine him. It is possible Rex has a really good memory for a reptile as in Series 4 Rex rekindles with Abby despite not seeing her for a year. From Series 4 on-wardswee will no longer see Rex as often, as the ARC now owns him, not Abby. Meaning that he will not appear as often as he used too. In Series 5 he is still playful and curious but seems to be a bit unaware of his surroundings as he kept playing with Abby when a gamma ray was about to go off. He is also smarter than he seems, knowing immediately, in Series 2, that Caroline could not be trusted. He also bonds very quickkly with Abby and will always be with her and do as she says. He even follows her out of Leek's Bunker and disctracts a guard, being shot in the process, so that Abby can escape. As well as this, Rex may be able to understand Abby as, when she puts his breakfast on Connor and says "Breakfast" to him, he is able to wake Connor up. When he is lost by Jack, Connor retrieves him, and he, Connor and Abby are reunited. In Series 4, he immediately recognises his now former owner, and flies to her, despite not having seen her for a year, and, in Series 5, he is able to use the sound of her voice to find her when she calls him. Trivia *Rex is the only creature to appear in every series of Primeval so far. (The future predators technically only appear in Series 4 in flashbacks) Basis Rex is based on a smaller reptile (about half Rex’s size) called Coelurosauravus jaeckeli found in Germany. His "wings" were formed by extensions of his ribs but he could not fly, only glide. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.6 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 5.4 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Cratures Encountered *Gorgonopsid *Scutosaurus *Human *Pteranodon *Anurognathus *Arthropleura *Silurian Scorpion *Mer creature *Dromaeosaurus *Diictodon *Columbian Mammoth *Probably Dracorex * Future Beetle *Several other creatures of their era Gallery Episode1.1 20.JPG Episode1.1 22.JPG Episode1.1 26.JPG Episode1.1 37.JPG Episode1.1 43.JPG Episode1.4 16.jpg Episode1.5 3.jpg Episode1.5 6.jpg Episode1.5 12.jpg Episode1.5 16.jpg Episode2.4 10.jpg Episode2.4 27.jpg Episode2.5 33.jpg Episode2.5 34.jpg Episode2.7 29.jpg Episode2.7 30.jpg Episode3.1 13.jpg Episode3.1 14.jpg Episode3.6 22.jpg Episode3.7 5.jpg Episode3.9 8.jpg Episode4.2 19.jpg Episode4.2 20.jpg Episode4.2 21.jpg Episode4.2 22.jpg Episode4.3 38.jpg Episode4.3 49.jpg Episode4.4 20.jpg Promotional Images File:Rex_image.jpg File:2Primeval_rex_1.jpg Primeval s4e4-pre 320x240.jpg|Abby and Rex in Series 4 Rex&Raptor.JPG|Promo feautering Rex and Raptor Behind the Scenes RexCGlModel.jpg|CGl model of Rex PrimevalRexConcept.JPG|One of Rex's early concepts Primeval-984104.jpg|Animatronic model of Rex Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Recurring characters Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Domesticated animals Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Individual Creatures Category:ARC Creatures Category:Recurring creatures